Narrissa
by AdrianPetersonFan113
Summary: Everyone's least favorite OCD Bosmer is back, and is in danger. All she knows is that there was an explosion. Then something showed up, and started killing. Will she and her friends survive? And where the h*** is Harven? Find out. Oh, and, REVIEW, jerks.
1. How I Got Here

Narrissa

Dear Diary,

Hello! My name is Narrissa. I am a Bosmer. Humans call us Wood Elves. I am female, I stand 5'9", weigh 95 pounds, and have blonde hair. I am also obsessive compulsive.

I do not write all of this to you from the comforts of my own home. In stead, I write this in a small, dank cell in the Imperial Prison. Why am I here? I don't know. All I know is what the captain of the guard told me. I woke up in an inn with several guards standing guard. I was brought to the Imperial Prison, and the captain of the guard told me my name was Narrissa, I was obsessive compulsive, and that I was twenty seven. He then told me that I would have to pay for my crimes, and said I would serve four years.

So here I am in a cell with a sweet Dunmer girl. Her name is Vloundo. She is nineteen, and has been in here for nine months. She was from Cheydinhal. She said that she was framed, and she didn't commit any other crime than adultery. Whether she's actually telling the truth or not, I don't know.

There is a Kajiit at the end of the hall on our side. When the guards brought me down, I saw him go through a martial arts pattern, for some reason, it partially seemed familiar to me. Was I a martial artist?

Anyways, there was also another Dunmer across the cell from the Kajiit. He gave me an uncomfortable look. I don't like him.

In the cell next to ours is a Nord. He hasn't said a word, so far. He seems very big, but even after I ask him his name, he pretends not to hear me. I don't know why.

The guards are coming to take our diaries now. I don't know why they gave us diaries.

Dear Diary,

There are some new people in here. In the cell with the Nord, is a sweet High Elf named "Shifty". He is tall, handsome, and laid back. He is nothing like most of the Altmer I've ever met. Vloundo seems to lose her breath whenever he does anything that shows his surprisingly huge muscles. I've heard talk he was connected with the Blades.

In the cell across from Shifty is a Redguard named Kurtis. He is mild mannered, funny, but is a little too racy, I think. He also attacks the Kajiit Ka-Zoid's religious beliefs more often then anybody should, even though I am not very devout to the Nine. He doesn't write in his diary at all, like the quiet Nord next to us.

Then, there is also Elsie. She is a Breton. She shows off her magic too much, I think. Like most Breton Mages, she is very proud, something that is against everything that I think is right. She does not get along with most anybody here but me, unfortunately.

Lastly is Harven Reuben. He is a very handsome Imperial, in shape, kind, and is a gentleman. I think he likes me. I like him, too. He was a guard for Kvatch. I know that he doesn't have any family left alive, poor dear. I don't know how he got in here though, I'm going to have to ask him.

Oh, diary. You should hear what kind of funny mix of people we have on our block! Here, I'll write it all down for you.

"Fuck!" shouted Shifty.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, then Harven said, "All right, I'll bite. What the fuck?"

"The damn ceiling's leaking! Right over my favorite place to sit." Shifty complained.

"So, I'm getting rained on, too." Ka-Zoid said in his scratchy Kajiit voice.

"Well yeah, but you're going through your moves. You stay warm." Shifty reasoned.

"Then you should move, too." Ka-Zoid offered.

"But I'm comfortable here." Shifty replied.

"Well then, what are you complaining about?" Harven asked.

"Well, it's obviously getting less comfortable here! And now it's uncomfortable." Shifty complained.

"Then get up and move!" Vloundo spoke up.

"To where?"

"Does it really matter where? It's a prison." Kurtis chimed in.

"Yeah." Reuben said, half chuckling. "It's supposed to be that way."

"Fuck!"

Dear Diary,

I am free! Ka-Zoid, me, and Harven are all free. Released by the emperor himself!

Ka-Zoid went off to hunt bandits, but promised us he would find each of us later on.

Harven and I are staying in the Tiber Septim Inn! Harven bought the room, and now he's out selling all of our loot. He'll be coming back with wine and delicious food. He told me to stay in the room and relax. So, I'm writing in you.

When he gets back, we will eat, then we will make love.

Where should I start?

Well, today during rec., we were told to get into a cell. Among the pushing and the shoving, I was pushed into Harven's cell. The door was shut before I could get out.

Then, a man wearing extravagant robes entered the block. He had three of what I think were his personal guards follow right behind him.

He stopped in front of our cell, and one of the guards didn't seem to be happy to see us. It seemed we were put in the wrong cell. It was to late, she decided.

We were lined up against the back wall of the cell, and it was only then I noticed Harven in salute. So was Ka-Zoid. I quickly stood at attention, and saluted the gray haired man.

They then proceeded to the bunks, and the gray haired Imperial stopped and looked at Harven. He then said he had seen his face in a dream. He then revealed that he was the Emperor!

After the impatient female pushed a stone in the wall, and the bunks started opening and revealing that the entire section of the wall was a concealed door!

We were invited to follow, and we did. After a little while of walking, we were attacked by assassins. The female was slain almost instantly.

The assassins were killed, but then we were told that we could not follow the emperor, and were told to turn around after the party went through a locked door.

Discouraged, we turned to go back to our cell, when a wall collapsed and we found a cave behind it.

After exploring the cave, we were well equipped, and had dealt with several different kinds of beasts.

We went over another collapsed wall, and saw the royal party arguing about their next move.

Several more assassins appeared. I took one down with my bow. He took four shots! He was tough!

We rejoined the party, and the emperor decided we had to follow them. We did, and after a while, we walked into a trap.

The emperor was killed, and, so was another Blade.

Harven showed the last blade an amulet the emperor gave to him before he died. The Blade told Harven to bring it the Grandmaster of the Blades.

He let us leave via the sewers, and we parted ways. Ka-Zoid swam across lake Rumare to hunt bandits. Harven and I went up to the Imperial City. Tomorrow, he will deliver the amulet.

And here I am, waiting.


	2. Something Unnatural

_Hey, Jerry here. Guess I need to give a disclaimer. I obviously don't own anything._

_Quick note. If, for some bizarre reason, you actually like this story, check out all the other ones by me, other then "The Thing That Should Not Be". And review, if you would be so kind..?_

_******************************************************************************_

_I know it's been a while, diary. I'm sorry. I've just been busy packing up our stuff. They wanted 40 gold a night at the Septim. 40 gold! So, we had to move to the King and Queen Inn in the Elven Gardens District._

_I guess I should say I. Harven left the morning after we escaped from the prison with the Emperor. He went to the monetary south of Chorrol the day after we got out. I told him to stay up there for a week and enjoy the fresh air. I said I would take care of the finances. We're now looking for a house to buy and live in. There's a nice looking one in Cheydinhal.. But I'm going to wait until he gets back from the Priory to travel to Cheydinhal. It's a dangerous walk, and, if we will get married like we are planning on in the near future, we will need to make decisions as a couple._

_There's a bus boy carrying our stuff to the King and Queen. He is a part time merchant at the Three Brothers'. It was funny, when I heard a knock on the door, and I heard him say he was the porter, I opened the door looking up as I have to with most Imperials. I didn't see his head, so I looked down to my eye level. I only saw the top of his head. He is the shortest Imperial I've seen! Maybe just a little over five feet, not much more._

_He walked in saying that if everything wasn't in order, he would charge extra. When he saw the room, he looked around. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. "Uh, well, no. I'm just looking for the canvas." he grunted in reply._

"_I'm sorry?" I asked. "Oh, uh, no offence, it's just a really, really clean room. Something you'd expect to see on a brochure, y'know." the young, rough man pointed out. I laughed a little. I hadn't really noticed it that much, but apparently my OCD has been kicking in. It was true though. The room was picture perfect. The flowers in the vases were cut nice, at the same height, and had the same even number of pedals. The pictures were perfectly squared and dusted. The floor was swept and polished so much that it was almost a hazard to walk on. Actually, one day, a room service maid came in and fell down on the shiny floor almost instantly. We had a laugh and I helped her back up._

_So, that's what I've been doing all day. Sitting in a room that is almost as glamorous, but at a much better price! It's the same size, has flowers that I have trimmed already. This room will look better than the one we were in before, though. This time we won't be in such a rush to unpack! I'll be able to put every little thing in every little place I want it. I know it's a little dorky, but my stomach is churning with the excitement! It's sick, I know! It really is pretty sad when unpacking is the highlight of my week. Can anybody say irony?_

_Completely off topic, I suppose, but I miss Harven. This is a really long week. Really long. There are some cute guys hitting on me, so Harven had better get back here and commit himself! I'm missing out on a lot of opportunity! No, I couldn't leave Harven. His tan skin, dark hair, brown eyes._

_******************************************************************************_

_Well, it's late out. I just got done having my supper downstairs. The cook here isn't as good as at the Tiber Septim, but beggars can't be choosers. Not that that is really relevant. I'm not a beggar!_

_The bus boy said he would have to come back tomorrow at dawn, and that he'd be done by midday. Good. I don't like him. He's short, fat, and has a messy beard. Whatever hair he has on his chin must have come from his head! I could see my reflection when he was talking to me during lunch. Creep!_

_It just started to rain. I love the rain. It makes me happy. I don't know why, but I just had a flash back. Just now! And it was a joke. A joke of all things! Me remembering something about my past, and it was a joke, one of the things I hold against my morals._

_A PFC is out on duty, his first assignment. He is standing guard outside of the barracks on an extremely stormy night, like tonight. A lieutenant colonel came out, walking his dog. The private first class, shaking like a leaf in the wind, snaps to attention, gives a perfect solute, and snaps back to attention. At that exact moment, a flash of lightening makes the PFC jump almost out of his skin._

_The lieutenant colonel just chuckles and says "Nice night, isn't it, private?" the lieutenant asked. The private, disagreeing on the inside, knew better then to disagree with a lieutenant colonel. "Yes sir!" the trembling private answered loudly, trying not to be drown out by the wind and rain._

"_There's just something about a stormy night that calms me. How bout you, private?" the lieutenant colonel asked, giving a friendly smile. He was just going to see if the private would disagree. If he did, he wouldn't punish him, just tell him to watch himself, pat him on the back, and leave the private with a good taste in his mouth. "Yes sir!" the private first class immediately replied, loud, crisp, and clear._

"_This is a golden retriever." the lieutenant colonel said, pointing one of his old fingers to the dog. "They say it is one of the easiest and best dogs to train." the C.O. continued. He smiled as he thought about how the dog and the PFC were alike. "Yes sir!" the nervous private shouted, his voice almost as loud as the thunder itself._

"_I got this dog for my wife." the lieutenant colonel said. He smiled as he thought of his wife. He loved her, but he hadn't seen her for at least four months. "Good trade, sir!" the private replied._

_******************************************************************************_

_It's pretty early in the morning. I'm tired. If there was anything that didn't like mornings, I embody it. See. I'm so tired I can't even make a simple statement. Where is that stupid bus boy!? He's going to learn I'm not a patient person in the morning!_

_I might as well start waxing my bow. I haven't looked at it for I don't know how long. The day when the emperor was killed, I think. This bow saved my friends' lives. But not the emperor's. I don't want to think about it right now. It's too early._

_Ugh! My hair is always a mess in the morning! No matter how I sleep on it! It was terrible in prison. Just another thing I hated about the dirty cell._

_******************************************************************************_

_Something big happened today. Real big. I don't even know where I am. Poor Ka-Zoid. His leg is completely crushed! Kurtis, Kurtis. I saw him. His head was- it, I don't want to say it. It was all over the wall. Shifty hit his head hard, and it wouldn't stop bleeding. Gloabs broke a finger when he fell through his table. And now I'm in the woods. Alone. As I write this, I see a fire in the distance. Bandits. I have seen them walking around and heard them talking for hours now._

_In case I can't defeat them, I will leave my account of the day, and I will leave this diary on the black road next to a lit torch. That'll get somebody's attention. Hopefully this won't start on fire, or the forest._

_I was waiting for the bus boy while I was waxing my bow. For some reason, I feel like I have been taught to use one. It felt like an attachment to my arm that launched projectiles. I told myself I needed to buy a new bow, since the one I took from the goblins is more rusty then my sense of humor. (Bad joke) I then heard a knocking on the door and heard the delivery man's voice._

_I got up, but I didn't even get a chance to take a step. Something hit me in the back. But it wasn't just a concentrated area. It was all throughout my body. I flew foreword, and almost smashed my head on the wall. The window was shattered. I did my best not to clean it up then and there. I looked through what used to be a window, and saw smoke billowing out of the north east side of the city. The prison! I thought._

_Then, due to my enhanced elven vision, I saw something that most normal races couldn't see. It was a green, smoking object falling through the sky. Once again, due to my being an elf, I could hear something thanks to my enhanced hearing; laughter. Not normal laughter, but a laughter that sounded like twenty people laughing at once._

_I couldn't take anymore. I didn't care if I went back to Cell Block Beta. Hell, they could strap me into the death chair for all I care. I had friends that needed my help. I was given a privilege, and I had to pay for it._

_I grabbed my bow and quiver, and rushed out of my room, passed the bus boy who was hiding in a dark corner, through the tavern full of people hiding underneath tables and counters, and into the daylight. People ran around screaming, trying to find out what was going on. Guards tried to regroup. Some people fled. Others drew daggers, ready to take on anything. I rushed pass everybody, toward the prison. But, the gatehouse guards wouldn't open up the gates!_

_After about four minutes that seemed like days, a mob had gathered in front of the gates. People demanded be let through. It wouldn't matter. The guards weren't even still at their posts. Guards wouldn't let us get to other districts via the towers. They stood outside of the doors and guarded their posts. That's why they're called guards, I guess._

_I sat down on a corner and began to sob. I didn't care how dirty it was! Felt so helpless. I never want to feel like that again._

_There was a crash farther down the street, and the rioting instantly stopped. I got to my feet and looked._

_I saw a creature. I don't know what it was. It was tall, black, and reminded me of death. It was about ten feet tall, and it was crouching! Its head, and its eyes. Its eyes. They looked at you and all you could do was try to scream, but you couldn't._

_People scattered, all running in different directions, all away from the monster. It smelled. I could smell death about it. I could see its huge tongue whip about. Slime oozed from it mouth. Its arms hung low. It made low gurgling noises._

_A guard abandoned his post and ran toward the beast, long sword drawn. The black beast lowered itself to the ground, looking at the soldier. The guard immediately stopped in his tracks, and his lip almost instantly began quivering. He let out a little whimper, and slowly shuffled his feet backward, trying to get away, but he was looking in the creature's eyes._

_It seemed like hours, those few seconds. People all over immediately shushed. Fellow guards watched with fear. The guard stood looking at the beast, shaking. Black tendrils began growing from the thing's back, all seeming to be looking at the hapless man. The black, gooey monster let out a long hiss, then jumped at the guard._

_I didn't watch. I didn't want to. I didn't need to. I heard the screams. They were enough. They were more then enough. They were too much._

"_Holy shit!" "Flank the son of a bitch!" "Nerial!" "He's dead! Get your ass back here!" "Nerial needs my help!" "Watch out!" "Keep a distance!" "What in the hell was that?!" "Tentacle!" "Get down!" "Shoot it! Sho-" disgusting noises of bones breaking, grunts, and men crying haunted the area. I didn't try to help. I don't know why, I just couldn't. Is that bad._

_All I did was turn around and run. I ran for the gate, but it was still closed. All I did was turn right jump into an alley. I held onto my bow so hard that I could feel my hands going numb. I just crouched, and tried to cover my ears. I may have cried, I'm not sure. Does it really matter?_

_The killing went on for minutes, though it felt like the better part of the day. Toward the end of it, I turned around to see if I could help. When I looked up, I saw a legionnaire slowly backing up, aiming his notched, extravagantly colored arrow at something. I'm sure it was the whatever it was. But his arrow. I think I'll remember it for the rest of my life. I looked at it for what seemed to be the longest time. It had a golden head, and it seemed like golden roots running along the shaft. The fletching was that of an especially beautiful birds'. The wood was orangish colored wood. It looked beautiful._

"_Watch it!" I heard somebody scream. I stood in place. I just looked at the arrow. Then, I didn't see the arrow. I saw a huge black foot. I saw the creature simply walking down the street. Tentacles were coming out of its back and swatting the legionnaires around like flies. I turned and ran. Not because I saw a tentacle slapping the roof, which caused a giant piece of rubble to fall exactly were I was standing. No. I ran because I was afraid._

_I came onto another street. A beautiful, white, clean street. The creature hadn't been on this avenue. I got down to my knees when a loud, creaking noise began to penetrate my thoughts. It went on for about a minute._

_I don't know what I was thinking, but I got up and walked back down the alley. "What the hell are you doing?! Do you not remember what's down here?!" I could feel my conscience demand. "It is spanking the legion! It won't even need to put in any effort! Just one swat, of maybe a slash with one of those ferocious claws, hmm?"_

_When I reached the end of the alley, I sidled across the wall and peered around the corner. Dozens of legionnaires were scattered on the cracked ground. Building had gaping holes in them. Then, I poked my head around the corner. I saw it._

_It had no definite shape, it appeared. Like water, always morphing. I guess it had one dominant shape it resembles; a human. But this had shorter legs, and arms that were more round then trees. Probably just about as long, too. I couldn't see the head, as it was facing away from me. It had its huge claws buried deep into the gate, seeming to be wrestling with it. Huge tentacles came out of any place of its body; its arms, back, legs, shoulders, feet. The gate moaned under the enormous pressure being put upon it._

_My position was about twenty feet away from the what used to be the gate. The street was to my right._

_It was that way, moaning for a few more minutes, and then the gate gave way. First came a crunch, then a terrifically loud screech. I didn't look, I was to scared. My conscience finally got the better of me. But I didn't move for some reason. I heard a great grunt, then silence. That silence was almost immediately broken by the clanking of one of the gate doors being tossed down the street. Staying hidden behind the wall, I could see it. I could see the huge holes and claw marks that were left in it._

"_Fire! Let 'em loose!" I heard a distant, hoarse voice yell. Then came a great twanging; it seemed almost impossible to imagine. All different sorts of bows sang. Ballistae let loose there massive bolts. Short and long bows alike sang their different yet same songs. Then came the great whistling. It was so loud it was almost deafening._

_I could then hear the thud thud thud of the arrows hitting their mark. Some stray arrows crashed into the ground next to me. A ballistae bolt crashed through the building across the street from me._

_Then, I heard a strange noise. It seemed like hundreds of small things, and a few large ones, hitting the ground. I was sure the arrows would be done flying by now, so I peeked around the corner._

_The creature was standing in the old gateway. The other door was on the ground beside it. I could see about a hundred arrows and bolts lying on the ground around it._

_On the other side of the gate; in the Market District, there stood a company of infantry, and a few platoons of archers, and a few ballistae. They all seemed to be in disbelief._

_From what I could see, the creature was just fine. It stood tall, and tentacles were coming out of its tentacles, more then a few sporting fangs._

_It then brought its arms up and crossed them over its chest, bowed its head, and leaned forward, arms now extended, tongue flapping wildly about, drooling. It let out a roar. A LOUD roar. It seemed as if Tamriel itself was quivering. I got down on my knees, put my hands over my ears, and futilely tried to keep the sound out. It didn't work. I opened my eyes. It seemed as if everything was blurred. I looked at the beast. Dozens of tentacles were coming from its back, each seemed to be looking at its own target._

_It stopped eventually. My ears seemed to be bleeding, but they weren't._

"_Kiiiiillllllllll yyyyyyooooooouuuuuuuuu!" the black beast seemed to be saying, though its mouth wasn't moving. It sounded more like a deep, whispering voice, that had just a hint of tone. "Deeeesssssssstrrrrrooooooyyyyyyy yyyyyyooooooouuuuuuuuu!" it added. Each tentacle then moved with terrifying speed. It ripped through armor like paper. Each had its own mark, and some just smacked at buildings._

_Once again, I don't know what I was thinking, but I ran at it. I don't know why. Don't ask me. I just felt like it was my chance. The towers were knocked down, I couldn't get through, and I had to reach my friends!_

_I ran at it, my adrenaline was fully on now. I was probably screaming, I don't know. I ran underneath it, in between it legs. I was almost killed by the smell. It was the worst thing I had ever smelled! Corpses! But I just kept my eyes on my target, a little alley to the immediate left._

_When I got to the alley, I looked back. I really, really wish I didn't. I'm not going to write it down, sorry._

_I ran in between buildings, through alleys, anywhere but the open. It was a miracle I didn't feel a tentacle shoot through my chest. I saw the gate that led to the Prison. It was wide open._

_I sprinted across it. I don't think I've ever ran that fast. I sprinted past wounded soldiers helping their wounded brothers get to a safe distance. Something did seem to jump out at me. On the bridge, some different parts of the cobblestone path was torn up and burnt. I wonder why?_

_I ran through the prison gates, which both appeared to be smashed open. I was panting like a dog. Not even looking around, I immediately took a knee, trying to catch my breath. It seemed like every time I inhaled, it took up all the energy that I had just sucked in. And my lungs were freezing cold. My body was still cold, but my sweat was warm._

_After panting for about a minute, I wiped the sweat off my neck and forehead, though it seemed to reappear just as quick. I was so tired, my eyelids barely stayed open. My ears were hot now. They hurt from running across the windy bridge. Being an unusually cold day didn't help._

_I looked around, and saw almost a hundred wounded and dead soldiers being worked on and healed by mages from the Arcane University. An Imperial who seemed to be in charge of the mages stood on top of a large piece of rubble, barking orders to different people and pointing in every other direction. Then, I saw a large group of people in the bland green and gray clothing that was standard issue in the prison._

_I limped foreword toward them, seeing if I could spot anybody I knew. It was then that I realized that I actually had a limp. Must have rolled my foot, I thought, and simply shrugged it off. There were a lot more important things going on._

_I saw them! Talos bless my eyes, I saw them! Elsie stood facing away from the group, one hand on her head wincing in pain. Gloabs was having his hand looked at by a healer, but seemed miles away. Shifty sat against a rock, his forehead was bleeding, but I could tell the worst of it was over, by the healer's expression as he rubbed the high elf's scalp. Vloundo was sitting next to Shifty, holding and stroking his hand. She seemed to be the only one who wasn't hurt._

_Elsie was the first one who saw me. Her mouth grinned, ear to ear, and ran at me screaming my name. She hugged me so tightly, I thought I would pass out. Vloundo whispered something in Shifty's ear, then ran over and helped the attempt to crush me. Shifty said something to the healer, who then shook his head and continued rubbing._

_After a little while, Elsie and Vloundo let me breath again. I hobbled over to Shifty and Gloabs._

"_Oh, don't get up." I smiled and Shifty. "Hi," I said to Gloabs "what happened to you?"_

_Gloabs opened his mouth to talk, but Vloundo beat him to the punch. She hasn't changed. "The blast put him through a table!" she screamed. Why, I don't know. I could see Gloabs open his mouth to speak again, but Elsie added "And that's not what broke his finger! It was when he got back up!"_

_Gloabs opened his mouth, about to say something, then paused, waiting for somebody else to talk. "The chair looked sturdy to me." he reasoned. "It wasn't." "You're right it wasn't." the Bosmer who was looking at his finger added. "He dislocated his left and middle right fingers." the Bosmer said, his face hidden by the hood he was wearing. He was pushing Gloabs' fingers and chanting; the usual thing for a healer._

"_And what happened to you?" I said, turning my gaze to Shifty, who didn't seem himself._

"_Hmm?" he asked, sarcastically. "Nothing's wrong with me. Oh, you mean this? I got it wrestling with Akatosh."_

"_He hit his head, 'n good, too." an Imperial women said in a south Niben accent. She was holding a bloody cloth against Shifty's gaping forehead. "Damn it, healer!" she screamed. One of the most common things to be heard on the battlefield. ((This part deserves two parentheses. Why, you ask? Cuz this part this is Jerry talking. When somebody screams healer in Tamriel, it is like how our troops scream "MEDIC!!!" in modern times. Watch "Band Of Brothers", you'll see)) "What do you need?" I asked, offering my help. I only know a few minor spells, and one of them is restoration, though I suck at it._

"_I need somebody to control the swelling so I can see what I'm doing. I need somebody who knows how to cast a very, very weak frost orientated spell._

"_I can." Shifty offered._

"_Yeah, but I don't know if you hurt your head, which in turn would hurt your casting abilities, and then you'd kill yourself." the Imperial said, blandly._

"_Oh." Shifty said in a cheerful voice._

"_Healer!" she screamed again._

_The confusion of healers running around and multi tasking while prisoners wondered what was going on went on for a few more minutes. The bangs and screaming in the city ended. People asked me what was going on in the city. "I don't know." I lied. Why? I don't know, I guess. I didn't want to think about it._

"_Whatever happened to Ka-Zoid and Harven?" Gloabs eventually asked._

_That raised a sick feeling in my gut. Both Ka-Zoid and Harven would have surely seen the blast, and come to help. What if they were both killed by the creature? Nothing save a God could save us from the beast!_

_I promised everybody I'd be right back, and told them that I needed to find the others. They had to be in the city. They had to be._

_I turned around, and began jogging back to the city. It was clear by now, most people were being healed in the city. It had been declared a safe zone. All the gates were open. People helped healers and guards ID bodies and helped them clear the streets of the fallen. It was amazing, really, how clean the city was already._

_I was running down a street in the Temple District, following the obvious path of the creature. So far, it started in the Elven Gardens, went through the Market District, Green Emperor's Way, then ended in the Temple District. People said it grew about another twenty feet, then just jumped away. Simple as that. As quick as it appeared, it left._

_Anyway, back to me running, I heard a familiar, scratchy voice yell for me. I was overjoyed to see Ka-Zoid, but not overjoyed to see what happened to him. A bloody healer and a guard were helping him walk, both had an arm over their shoulders. Ka-Zoid's leg was completely crushed! Bones were next to nothing, just splinters. I could see his heart beat through the pulsing vein in his leg. The muscle was torn and shredded. He didn't look like he minded though. I sure did; I almost threw up!_

"_Didn't I tell you I'd find you?!" the poor Kajiit laughed. "I was hoping for better circumstances, but beggars can't be choosers, I guess." he smiled. How could he smile!?_

_I hugged him, and began crying. I stopped when he began grunting, though. "Are you alright?" he asked._

"_I'm just fine. Shaken up, but fine." I said in between sobs, wiping tears away from my cheek. I tried to hold them back, but it was next to impossible._

"_The others?" he asked, his voice sounding hopeful. I could see the desperation in his eyes. I couldn't tell him about Harven. I couldn't tell him that I haven't found him, and that he might be among the dead. That thought was too much for me, even._

"_They're fine." I said, my voice cracked._

_Ka-Zoid stared into my eyes a little bit. "Harven?" he eventually asked. "I'm sure he's fine." I lied. I wasn't even sure if I thought he was still alive. "Find him." Ka-Zoid said flatly._

_I smiled. I don't know why, what he said wasn't very encouraging, but I think it was just his aura about him. "The others are at the prison." I informed him. He gave me smile, a sincere smile, and began hobbling along with his helpers again._

_I ran around the city. I couldn't find him. I went around again. He still wasn't there. Without even thinking, I left the city. I left the city and began running for Wenyon Priory. He still must be there. Harven can't die. He can't._

_I was chased off the road by a minotaur somewhere near a fort. It chased me for I don't know how long. Now I'm out here in the woods. Starving. Writing all this down by moonlight. It's almost dawn. I began writing at midnight. I need to wrap up quickly, though, the bandits are starting to wake up. Wish me luck._


End file.
